Sith Lord Deserii
by AJMarks
Summary: Follow Deserii as she works to become a Sith Lord, and blossoming romance with Vette. I hope for this to be a series of short stories taken from the game 'Star Wars: The Old Republic', and take place as the Sith Warrior travels from planet to planet. There is romance between females.
1. Chapter 1: To Korriban

Sith Lord Deserii

by AJ Marks

Part 1.

Shuttle headed to the Imperial Fleet

Deserii looked across the small area where she sat to her new companion, a young Twi'lek named Vette. Master Baras had given Vette to her and now Deserii had to figure out what she would do with a slave. So far Vette proved adept in battle, and was pleasurable to look at, a nice combination after so long on Korriban.

"I thought we were headed to Drunond Kaas, where are we headed?" Vette asked, lounging on the seat across from Deserii.

"To the Imperial Fleet, from there we'll catch a shuttle to Drunond Kaas. Unfortunately the Empire doesn't have straight flights between the planets," Deserii explained to her new slave.

"Well, where it is, hopefully it'll be more exciting than Korriban," Vette replied back to her. "We could go straight there if we had our own ship."

"Yes, and I'll assume Lord Baras will set up such an arrangement," Deserii said. She understood traveling by shuttle was no way to get around the empire. She would be going many places and would need a way to travel.

"You think he will do such a thing, he seemed, I dunno, egotistical to me," Vette said, to which Deserii agreed, but would say nothing in front of her.

"He has high ambitions," Deserii replied, knowing she also had high ambitions, beyond Baras. "And going around in a shuttle is dangerous, even he understands that. And, you'll treat him with respect or," Deserii held up the shock collar remote watching Vette pale slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, be nice to mister creeper, got it," Vette replied quickly.

Deseriii looked over at her companion wondering if the young Twi'lek knew how much they both thought the same thing about Baras. She took a second to look at Vette, she was young, and like most Twi'leks sexy. In many places they were used as sex slaves and Vette was no different having all the right curves.

"What? Am wearing something strange?" Vette asked after several minutes of Deserii staring at her.

"Just wondering if Twi'lek's are as good as every says they are," Deserii replied smiling watching Vette's face change to outrage.

"I'm not some sex toy,' Vette finally replied, the anger coursing through her body making her tremble. "I've seen enough of that to last me a lifetime."

"You are still my slave," Deserii said to her. "And you are a slave to a Sith Lord, you can't get much better than that."

"Yeah, and still another person's plaything. Thought I proved myself more than that in the tomb," Vette said, her body slumping slightly in defeat at the thought.

Deserii took in the slumped posture which wasn't what she wanted. "You were appreciated Vette."

The announcement they arrived at the Imperial Fleet interrupted any retort from Vette.

"Come on, I'll by you something to eat before heading to Drumond Kaas," Deserii replied, standing up and helping Vette up.

"Sounds good to me, prison food sucked," Vette said, hoping up with renewed energy.

Deserii chuckled watching her companion before quickly catching up as Vette exited the shuttle. Moving into the station she noticed all types of people, from soldiers to bounty hunters and other Sith Lords all mixed in with civilians. She felt sure some were probably special agents as well. There were several shops with people peddling their wares to passerbyes.

They made their way into a central location where a bar was and wasn't as crowded. She led Vette to a table then went over and grabbed a drink and some food.

"What about you?' Vette asked as Deserii set the food down.

"I'm not the one who had to eat prison food," Deserii replied.

"Right, good for you," Vette said, diging into the plate of food.

Deserii passed the time watching people pass by. She noticed a variety of people, even races. She noticed a few gave off power while others blended into the background. A bounty hunter walked by talking to a young girl called Mako.

"Wasn't he on Korriban?" Vette asked, pointing to a Rattatika wearing Sith armor, and walking with a large Deshade. Deserii took a moment to consider the person before realizing Vette was correct.

"Yeah you're right," Deserii replied trying to remember what she heard about him. "Think I heard something about a Lord Zash."

She watched them pause, then head on over towards them.

"Uh-oh, I think we've been spotted, "Vette stated.

"Probably because you were pointing at them," Deserii said. She watched, and waited hoping nothing would happen as they approached, the Deshade towering over the group.

"Help you?" Deserii asked, slightly bored.

"May I sit?" the Rattataki asked.

"Go ahead," Deserii replied, motioning to the empty seat.

"Saw you on Korriban," he said after sitting down. "See you survived."

"Wasn't hard," Deserii replied, watching as his eyes went back and forth between her and Vette. His eyes seemed drawn to the slave collar still around Vette's neck.

"You already have a slave," he said, his voice taking a sudden hardness.

"Oh yeah, she's a real slave driver, can't have a second to myself," Vette said, speaking up before Deserii could say anything.

"I can still shock you," Deserii threatened, holding up the shock remote, watching as Vette looked at her and then the remote.

"Hey, I was kidding," Vette said, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Fear not, I understand, I was a slave myself at one time," he replied back to her. "I'm Karloth, new apprentice to Darth Zash, and if I'm not mistaken, you're the new apprentice to Darth Baras."

Deserii took second before replying. He was quite observant. "Yeah I am."

"Well, got to go, perhaps our paths will cross again," Karloth said, standing up.

"If the Force will it," Deserii replied diplomatically watching him nod and heading off with the large Deshade. She and Vette remained quiet for a few more seconds.

"So, about this collar, do you think you can take if off? I promise I won't run off," Vette asked fingering the collar in question.

Deserii gave it some thought before making up her mind. She wanted Vette to trust her, and, perhaps, come to her willingly realizing this would make a perfect first step in their relationship.

"Very well, but don't make me regret this," Deserii stated, moving to remove the collar.

"Thanks, and don't worry I don't want a Sith coming after me, already had that happen once" Vette said. "So, you're really going to try and become a Sith Lord?"

"That's the plan," Deserii answered watching as Vette absorbed that bit of news.

"I guess I can have worse friends," Vette replied, who then offered a bit of food to Deserii who took it before continuing. "Guess we'll have some grand adventures, danger, action and thrilling mysteries."

"Going to ride my coat tails?" Deserii asked, giving the Twi'lek a smile.

"If I can, better than a slave at a brothel, where I expected to end up after Baras," Vette replied honestly.

Deserii glanced at the time realizing it was getting close to heading to the hanger to board the shuttle to Drumand Kaas. She had a feeling Vette was right, this was only a first step in a grand adventure. Gathering her few things shed and Vette made their way through the crowds and towards her future.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling to Balmorra

**Sith Lord Deserii**

By AJ Marks

Leaving Drumond Kaas

Deserii made her way along with an overly excited Vette towards the hanger where Baras said he had a ship waiting for her. Her adventure on the Sith capital had been enlightening to the politics going on behind the scenes along with who actually wielded power and who did not.

"I can't believe it, he gave you a ship, I told you he would. I hope its something stylish, I'd had to go around the galaxy in something awful," Vette stated as they entered the hanger. The young Twi'lek was almost skipping along beside Deserii, her energy infectious as she hoped the same thing.

Making their way along the hangar towards the correct docking bay. She stopped looking at the number then over at Vette. "This is the one."

She watched trying to hide the smile as Vette took off to see what type of ship they had. Of course Deserii took that moment to look over the Twi'lek's curves, which were shown off with the armor she wore. That was something Deserii made sure of before hearing Vette's squeal.

"An Interceptor! Sleek and stylish along with deadly, reminds me of you," Vette said, turning to look back at Deserii.

"What can I say to such a compliment," Deserii replied. "And a beautiful Twi'lek by my side, dashing and courageous."

Vette started to say something when she stopped at the approach of someone. Deserii turned to face him, feeling the Force in him.

"Lord Grathan says he hello," he said. "I'm here to kill you, nothing personal, Grathan's orders."

"You can try," Deserii replied. He attacked with Deserii counter attacking. The battle was over quickly with the attacker dead on the floor. The hangar crew came back out from their hiding spots they ducked into when the fighting started. "Sorry about the mess," she said to the chief.

"Sith politics," she heard him mutter as he motioned for a few others to come help clean up.

Deserii continued on to the ship following Vette inside. Everything seemed new, including the smell and stepping inside was surprised by a robot. It greeted her calling itself 2V-R8, a non-combat droid giving them a quick tour of the ship.

"Its not so bad, of course you have the best bed," Vette said, looking over at Deserii.

"I'm willing to share with pretty women," Deserii stated, giving Vette look over. "You would be welcome anytime."

Vette blushed slightly before replying with a shy no. Deserii merely shrugged she had time to continue her wooing of the Twi'lek, Vette was definitely desirable and someone who Deserii considered somewhat of a friend.

"So oh great one, where are we off to now?" Vette asked, knowing they had two choices.

Deserii considered the question for a few seconds before making up her mind. "We'll have to Balmorra first," she answered making her way to the bridge of the ship.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Vette asked, as they looked over the controls.

"I think so," Deserii stated, watching Vette's head snap over to look at her in disbelief.

"You don't know? Great my life is flashing before my eyes."

"Relax, I can do this," Deserii replied, sitting down in the pilot's chair. The main engines roared to life a few seconds later as they powered up ready for flight.

"Oh, I get it, a joke, and here I thought Sith didn't have a sense of humor," Vette replied as Deserii asked for clearance from the port authority.

"Stick around, you'll find I can be quite humorous," Deserii stated, getting the coordinates needed for their voyage.

She glanced over at her companion, watching Vette seem to ponder over this new development. Deserii wanted the young Twi'lek to think of her as a friend, not her master, or some Sith Lord. Vette would not come to her willingly if she thought that way that much Deserii understood.

"All right, seems like it'll take about five hours to get there," Deserii said, as they entered hyperspace. "We might as well get comfortable. Can you cook?"

"Sure, if you want your food burned," Vette replied back to her. "I told you I didn't do some things. What about you"

"Not in the Sith training," Deserii answered truthfully.

"All about becoming a Sith," Vette said.

"Something like that," Deserii replied wondering what type of food they might be eating She thought they had a few ready to eat meals, but those were usually not that good.

"What about twovee?" Vette asked interrupting Deserii's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The robot," Vette said, rolling her eyes at Deserii's answer.

"Oh, yeah, him," Deserii replied feeling a bit embarrassed at forgetting about him. "Twovee!"

"You called mistress," Twovee answered walking onto the bridge.

"Yeah, can you cook?" Deserii asked him.

"Of course mistress. I am well versed in every aspect of a household, including over a million recipes for over a hundred species," Twovee replied.

"A simple yes would have sufficed," Deserii said.

"Do you require anything mistress?" Twovee asked.

"Perhaps a bit later," Deserii replied, watching as Twovee headed off the bridge and back to wherever he stayed, perhaps cleaning something.

With that taken care and the knowledge they would not stave, Deserii now had a decision to make. Looking over the controls everything appeared to be working in order. Standing up and stretching her back she looked over at Vette.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up a bit."

"All right, I'm going to check the ship out a bit, see what's all on board," Vette answered.

"You could join me?" Deserii said, waggling her eyebrows. She watched Vette's eyes widen at the thought before she quickly headed out of the bridge.

Deserii smiled before making her own way to the shower. Everything on board still seemed new and she wondered if Baras had bought the ship new or not.

Stepping into the shower she allowed the water to flow over her body relaxing her from the events of the past couple of days on Drumond Kaas. Baras was right, she did enjoy the Sith homeworld a lot more than Korriban.

Her thoughts drifted to her current mission, killing her master's spies before they were discovered. It seemed a bit drastic to her, but then again, if they were dead it might be harder for them to be exposed. Then there was this padawan which seemed to bother her master. Who was this person, and what was their talent?

Finishing up she died off and realized she left a change of clothes back in her room. Deciding to take a chance she walked out of the bathroom and towards her room hoping to pass by Vette, all part of her plan.

"If you're going to stroll around nude at least warn me," Vette said, standing in shock at the far hallway trying to look at Deserii but not look.

"We're both girls," Deserii said, placing her hands on her hips and facing Vette, watching as she swallowed before turning away. "Aw, did I do too much for my little Twi'lek?"

"Yeah, um, well, you don't look like any Sith I've ever known. If I hadn't seen you cut down so many enemies I'd think you had a different job," Vette finally replied, looking back up at Deserii.

"Well, got to keep in shape somehow," Deserii replied, looking over her own body. "Have Twovee make something to eat, then get some rest then we should be at Balmorra."

"Okay," Vette said, moving away from Deserii, who watched the sway of her ass for a second before heading to her own room. It would be an interesting mission, and perhaps she could find something even sexier for Vette to wear, and hopefully persuade her to wear it.

Yeah, life was good Deserii thought, and with her rise in the Empire, things were looking up.


	3. Chapter 3: Heading to Nar Shaddaa

**Sith Lord Deserii**

by AJ Marks

Part 3: Heading to Nar Shaddaa

Deserii felt glad to be headed to her ship, and leaving Balmorra. She gained a new companion, Quinn, who was also employed by Baras, and underused on the planet. He asked to come with Deserii and she allowed it. To become a Sith lord she would need her allies.

Vette seemed a bit miffed at the additional crewmember as she walked on board the ship, which she called Fortunate. Deseriii shook her head at Vette's actions, like a kid suddenly denied her favorite toy.

"My lord, I'll stow my bags and meet you on the bridge," Quinn said, heading off to the crew member of the ship with Vette right behind him.

"Don't you dare use any drawer I'm already using," Vette called out after him.

Deserii felt glad she already talked to Baras, now she would get underway to a new planet to kill another of his spies. The first spy had been a general in the Republic, not what she expected at all. Baras had his fingers in almost everything it appeared. Sparing the general's son was not part of the plan, but appeased Vette, so she went with that part of the plan.

Twovee came over handing her a drink. She took a few sips.

"Is there anything else I can get you mistress?" Twovee asked.

"How about a nice meal, ask the others if they want anything as well," Deserii replied.

"Yes mistress," Twovee replied walking off to the crew quarters to ask the others. She gave some thought about her next stop, Nar Shaddaa, a world of rumored criminals, controlled by the Hutt cartel. What type of spy would she find here? Did this person infiltrate the Hutt?

Would being Baras' right hand bring about her dreams? She was his right hand of destruction, eliminating any enemy he had. She thought about this padawan which seemed to cause her master so much distress. Perhaps she could use him against Baras, that unknown talent to protect herself, and gain even more power.

"My lord," Quinn said interrupting her thoughts. She looked over to see Quinn walking towards her.

"So, what other skills do you have besides intelligence?" Deserii asked.

"I'm an excellent marksman with a blaster, and a skilled pilot," Quinn replied.

"You can fly a Fury class interceptor?" Deserii asked.

"Of course my lord," he replied.

"Then I make you the official captain of the Fortunate, in charge of making sure its maintained properly, think you can do that?" Deserii asked, hoping that he would handle such a responsibility as neither she nor Vette knew that much about maintaining the ship.

"Of course my lord, I'm honored you trust me enough for such an important task," Quinn replied. "If I may ask, where are we headed next?"

"Nar Shaddaa," Deserii said. "More business for Darth Baras."

"I shall get us underway at once," Quinn replied, and with a slight bow headed off towards the bridge of the ship as Vette walked into the large central area of the ship.

"Wow, yes my lord, no my lord, thank you my lord," Vette said, striding across before sitting down across from Deserii who merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Can he sweet-talk you any better?"

"I don't know, it's a bit nice," Deserii replied back to her. She enjoyed a short dream of Vette doing the same thing but wearing much less before shaking the thought from her mind.

"Do I have to share a room with him?" Vette asked, glancing towards the bridge then back at Deserii.

"Well, you can always join me in my bed, I'll willingly allow you some room," Deserii replied, waggling her eyebrows at the Twi'lek.

She watched one of Vette's lobes twitch slightly at the statement and Deserii wondered if the young Twi'lek was weakening towards her advances.

"I-I don't know about that yet," Vette finally answered.

"It's either sleep in the crew quarters with Quinn, or my nice comfortable bed," Deserii stated, watching as Vette actually thought about it for a few seconds before the engines powering up interrupted her thoughts. They both felt the ship lift off and begin to leave Balmorra, something Deserii was glad to do.

Stretching Deserii stood and made her way to the bridge to watch Quinn handle the ship with ease.

"I'll get the information from the hyperdrive computers," Deserii said not wanting to feel totally inept before sitting down at the navacomputer. "There, all set."

"Excellent my lord, we've cleared the dock," Quinn replied back to her.

Deserii watched Quinn pilot the ship out of the atmosphere as Vette walked onto the bridge not saying anything but sat down in a chair nearby. They both watched as the ship left the atmosphere and the blue sky gave way to the blackness of space. The whine of the hyperdrive powering up filled the ship before it entered hypespace.

"Twelve hours my lord," Quinn said, leaning back in his chair and looking back at Deserii.

"I suggest we get some rest, we won't be sightseeing when we get there," Deserii told them standing up as Twovee entered the bridge.

"Mistress, I have finished a meal, do you want it in the meeting room?" Twovee asked.

"Yeah, that works," Deserii replied knowing they all would fit easily at the table along with the food.

Deserii stood and not waiting for either of them made her way to the meeting room for some good food. She had it with the rations she had been eating and could already smell the food. Deserii didn't care what the food was, it already smelled better than anything else she had since arriving in Balmorra. Even the taverns were small, war torn, and low of supplies and ended up eating Imperial Army rations despite Vette's protests. The meeting room had three places set, Deserii took the head of the table, and picked out some meat and steaming vegetables which melted in her mouth.

"Finally a real meal," Vette stated, entering the room with Quinn behind her.

They ate in silence having the best meal they had since arriving at Balmorra, and for Quinn Deserii had no idea. The troops on the ground did not look like they knew how to cook, add in supply problems and she doubted he had eaten so well in a while.

"Next time, can we come back here to eat?" Vette asked taking another bit of her food.

"Nar Shaddaa should have some good spots to eat being an active trading post, and they have entertainment areas, without good food they would not last," Deserii said. "We'll need some supplies for food and such, can I trust you with that," she asked Vette.

"Huh? Yeah, of course you can, I know a lot of good meals Twovee can fix," Vette replied with enthusiasm.

"Twi'lek food," Quinn said with obvious disgust, his Imperial upbringing and attitude towards other races coming through.

"I never said that, I happen to have a wide palette of food," Vette shot back.

"If you two want to fight do it in another room, I'm trying to eat here," Deserii cut across any reply from Quinn. The two sat there staring at each other before Vette went back to eating.

"My lord, it might be prudent to get some supplies for the ship while we are docked," Quinn said.

"Make up a list and have Twovee talk to the dockmaster," Deserii said.

"Of course," Quinn said, as Deserii finished her meal.

Standing up she looked at them both for a few seconds making sure she had their attention. "I'm going to freshen up, grab some sleep, so no fighting, understand?" she said pinning them both.

"Yes my lord," Quinn said as they both looked over at Vette who seemed a bit rebellious.

"Yeah, yeah, no tormenting the Imperial army guy," Vette finally said.

Deserii turned and left the room heading to the shower, this time taking her clothes with her. After her shower she headed to her bed to get some rest before arriving at Nar Shaddaa. Placing her lightsabers close by she settled down allowing sleep to overtake her.

She awoke a short time later to the door closing. She heard the small, hesitant sounds of the person in the room, and knew it was not Quinn, nor Twovee. Taking a look around she spotted the silhouette of Vette making her way into the room. Turning on the light she watched Vette freeze looking a bit nervous.

"Um, is that offer still open?" Vette asked in a quiet, timid voice and Deserii noticed Vette had some of her stuff with her.

Deserii took some time to consider the question not wanting to seem too eager. "Yeah."

"Good, he snores," Vette replied, laying her things down.

"You can put that away in the morning," Deserii said, watching Vette seem to consider that.

"Okay," Vette replied, now being a bit shy at what she was going to do.

"Don't worry, I don't bite, unless you want me to," Deserii replied with a grin watching Vette blush slightly. "Come on, we have to get some rest, and I'm too tired to do anything else tonight."

"Um, yeah,' Vette answered before slipping on what Deserii thought was a silky nightshirt. It looked very nice on the Twi'lek and she had a renewed sense of why so many Twi'leks were slaves. True to her word Deserii would do nothing and turned to go back to sleep.

* * *

Deserii woke in the morning to an unfamiliar presence beside her. Glancing down she noticed that sometime in the night Vette had snuggled up to her. Deserii had her arms wrapped around the young Twi'lek and something about it felt so right. She had to push any of the more erotic thoughts from her mind, but found it hard to do when Vette stirred slightly.

Making up her mind Deserii quietly slipped out from under Vette, who somehow did not wake up. Quietly dressing she walked out looking for Twovee to get some breakfast.

"Morning my lord," Quinn said walking into the meeting room where Deserii was eating. "Where did the Twi'lek go?

"Vette? She relocated to my room," Deserii replied watching Quinn try to process that bit of information. "I know you're skills as an analysis are excellent, but what about combat skills?"

"I am a trained battlefield medic, and a crack shot with a pistol and knife," Quinn replied after a few seconds thought.

Someone with medical ability definitely would come in handy. His skills would complement her close combat abilities. She looked up as Vette walked into the room still wearing the same nightshirt which only came to her mid thighs leaving a nice look at the Twi'lek's legs.

"Sleep well?" Deserii asked with a bit of a smile.

"Um, yeah," Vette replied blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm going to, to, um, check on the hyperdrive," Quinn stated sddenly, standing up and heading out of the room.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Vette asked confused by Quinn's behavior.

"Nope, only enhanced my budding reputation," Deserii said, laughing at Vette's puzzled look. "Eat up, we'll be at Nar Shaddaa soon."

She watched Vette sit down and grab something to eat. When Deserii finished she headed off to the shower and prepare to contact Darth Baras and see what her mission would be this time.

The End


	4. Chapter 4: Nar Shaddaa Continued

Sith Lord Deserii

by AJ Marks

Heading to Nar Shaddaa Part 2

Deserii finished cleaning up in the shower and reflected on recent events in her life. She had helped out the Imperial cause on several planets, helped her master on Korriban and eliminated one of his master spies. She paused giving thought to the mention of this padawan and her unusual power knowing such a Force user could be a powerful ally later on for her.

Tossing on some clothes she made her way back into the main room which held the large transmitter seeing that Vette was watching some show, curled up on the couch.

"Comfy?" Deserii asked sitting down beside her.

"Yep, Vette replied. "What's his name is on the bridge looking over something technical."

"Quinn?" Deserii asked clarify the reply.

"Yeah, him."

Deserii chuckled a bit at the never ending feud which seemed to be brewing between the two of them. For now it served her but she would not allow it to affect her missions. She felt she could trust Vette a bit more at the moment than Quinn, he seemed to be hiding something from her under all his affection. The Twi'lek had already brought up her past, the trails of being a slave, pirating and others and seemed genuinely glad when Deserii removed the slave collar.

That action caused problems with Quinn who saw Deserii as a Sith Lord and Vette as her slave. Of course he also saw Vette as a non-human, the Imperial prejudice coming through. Quinn had been extremely useful in her hunt for Commander Rylon and knew enough that his talents were wasting away on the backwaters of Balmorra.

"So, are we really headed to Nar Shaddaa?" Vette finally asked.

"Yep, its where the next spy is, according to Master Baras," Deserii replied hoping the information was accurate. "You're not wanted there or something?"

"What, no," Vette replied.

"Been there in your slave days?"

"Something like that," Vette answered vaguely.

Deserii had a feeling there was more to the answer but decided not to push. She felt no deceit from the Twi'lek. She figured it had to do with her past, perhaps some unpleasant memory, things Deserii had plenty of in her lifetime already. She looked up as Quinn made his way into the room stopping for a second and frowning at the sight of her and Vette on the sofa.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Deserii asked.

"Two more hours my lord," Quinn replied.

"Good, we should all get ready, not sure what we're going to find, or who we'll be after," Deserii stated, standing and heading to the bridge. She looked over the settings seeing everything had been done correctly and looked up to see Quinn walk onto the bridge. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm concerned about your slave my lord," Quinn finally said. "I've seen slaves turned on their masters far too often. You really should have kept her chock collar on."

Deserii knew about slave revolts, she had helped put on down on Korriban and Quinn had been raised in the Sith Empire. He would have a hard time overcoming years of training and thinking, but Quinn continued before Deserii could say anything.

"And you've allowed her to be armed, and wear armor, she could starting thinking other things."

"She understands who her master is, as you do," Deserii replied pinning him with a glance.

"Of course my Lord, you've given me a new chance," Quinn replied with his usual bow towards her.

"Good, then we focus on our task at hand given by Darth Baras," Deserii stated.

"She disrespects him as well," Quinn stated quickly.

"He is a bit pompous at times," Deserii replied. She thought of him as nothing else but a stepping-stone for her own power. His disregard for his own people didn't sit well with her either but would refrain from saying anything in front of Quinn. "I will talk to her about it though."

"She should show Lord Baras proper respect," Quinn said.

"Of course, as any Lord of the Sith, no head out and get ready," she said to him tired of this line of conversation.

"As you say," he replied before leaving the bridge. Finally alone she had time to think about everything. She was on her way to eliminate another spy in Baras' network, the last one had been a high ranking commander in the Republic army. She wondered where lese he might have spies.

What could she expect to face in her next mission? Commander Rylon put up a fight but never resisted his fate when she came. She doubted the next person would be as accommodating something only time would tell.

The next problem was the padawan of this Jedi Master Normen Karr who seemed to have spooked her master.

Was Baras spying on other Sith Lords? He had general working in the Republic leading a double life, did her master trust anyone at all. That thought brought about her own position, was Vette a spy? No, shaking the thought from her mind she sense too much loathing from Vette towards Baras for her to be a spy.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she got up and headed back to the main room, seeing Vette still sitting there watching the holo.

"Anything interesting?" Deserii asked sitting down next to Vette, placing an arm around her.

"No, nothing much anywhere, especially the news, unless it's something anti-Republic," Vette replied.

"Well, we are only getting Empire news, so it's expected," Deserii replied rubbing Vette's shoulder, pleased when the Twi'lek didn't pull away. She sensed there might be some hope for the two of them after all. Back at the academy she always heard rumors about how great a Twi'lek slave was. Her first priority was making sure there was trust between thet two of them.

She tried the same thing with Quinn, gaining his trust. She wanted people around her who could trust her totally, she would need those people when she rose to the ranks of Sith Lorde. Vette and Quinn were excellent starting points as each brought different skills to her growing group.

"Did you always want to be a Sith?" Vette asked.

"I went to the academy early on after they learned of my ability with the Force," Deserii answered recalling those early days. "We didn't make friends, the weak were weeded out and many never returned, probably died."

"Not sure which is worse then, slavery or being a Sith," Vette stated.

"If you survive you can become a great Sith with power," Deserii said, her goal.

"Yeah, put it that way it has a benefit," Vette replied, pausing for a second before continuing. "Being a slave we didn't have that possibility, you hope to one day be free."

"What about you? What do you consider yourself as?" Deserii asked waiting to hear the answer, it would show what type of relationship they had and how much it would take for Vette to trust her.

"I guess, I mean I guess I'm still a slave, but I've done things no other slave has done," Vette answered giving the answer some thought. "I've fought with and against groups all my life, never thought I'd be fighting for the Empire. I get the feeling if I stay with you I'll be bound for greatness."

"Trying to flatter me Vette?" Deserii asked giving her a smile.

"No, only saying what I think," Vette answered. "I've watched people, what they do and you gain an instinct to such things."

They were silent for a few seconds as Deserii thought about the words realizing she did strive for greatness, a passion deep within her burning to be realized. Vette stood surprising Deserii.

"I'm going to get dressed," Vette stated heading off to the bedroom they shared.

"Go ahead, we should be there shortly, I'm going to get some training in," Deserii replied watching Vette hesitate for a second before continuing on. She headed off to a quieter area of the ship to meditate, she wanted to be in top shape for whatever happened next.

End part 4


	5. Chapter 5: Tatooine Ahead

**Sith Lord Deserii**

by AJ Marks

Part 5: Tatooine

"My Lord, we're ready to depart," Quinn said to Deserii.

She looked over at him, sitting in the pilot's seat of the Fortunate, the name Vette gave her Fury Interceptor and it seemed like the name stuck as everyone was now using it. She had no problems with the name but felt slightly surprised that Quinn seemed fine with the name, one of the few things both he and Vette agreed with.

"Very well," Deserii answered giving him permission to leave Nar Shaddaa.

She mentally reviewed her last transmission with Darth Baras, who seemed to indicate a few ways to lure out the padawan they were after. She entertained visions of turning the padawan to the Dark Side of the Force even if Baras thought it might be impossible. This padawan could be a valuable asset to her in the future.

She turned her attention to Vette, watching the young, and sexy, Twi'lek approach.

"So, where are we headed to next?" she asked stopping near Deserii's chair.

"Tatooine," Deserii answered, watching Vette shudder slightly at the name.

"Great, have to buy some skin moisturizer, the heat and sand will do nothing for my complexion," Vette said, rubbing her arms.

"You have lovely skin," Deserii said, standing to appraise the Twi'lek, who shifted slightly under the gaze. Their relationship had grown closer, all according to Deserii's plan to woo the girl and make Vette come to her. They were already sleeping in the same bed, much to Quinn's disappointment an opinion he had expressed several times in private already.

Deserii glanced over at Quinn, noticing his uncomfortable reaction to her advances towards Vette. To cover he seemed to be concentrating on the controls of the ship.

"So, how long do we have this time before getting there?" Vette asked.

"Let's see," Deserii said, walking over to the screen and taking a reading. "About thirteen hours, Tatooine is on the outer rim of the galaxy, so we have some time to rest."

"Great, I'm exhausted," Vette said stretching her arms over her head giving Deserii a nice view of the girl's curves. "I could use a good night's sleep," she said, pausing and looking at Deserii almost afraid to ask.

"Go ahead, I'll get some sleep later, there are somethings I need to do first," Deserii replied, watching Vette leave the room.

Deserii wondered if it was possible to get the Twi'lek some sexy fitting armor, or perhaps one of those slave outfits, yeah that would look very sexy indeed. Of course Vette had no way to know Deserii had already bought an outfit with the hope that one day she would wear it for her. A nice fantasy of hers to indulge in. Perhaps one day she would wear it.

"She shows you no respect my lord," Quinn said once Vette left, interrupting Deserii's fantasy of Vette dressed in the slave outfit.

"What my slave calls me is my business, not yours," Deserii said, her voice hard.

"Of course my lord, apologies, I was only thinking about your reputation."

"You don't like her, she's an alien," Deserii replied, looking over at Quinn.

"She is," Quinn stated back to her.

They both understood the underlying racial divides within the Empire and only a select few races were even viewed in the Empire with equality. Sith pureblood and humans were about the only two groups while a race like the Twi'leks were considered only for slaves, or anything but lower positions within the Empire. Deserii had grown up that way as well, but she always had a rebellious streak in her they never really understood. Her family had that streak, including her sister. She quickly pushed that thought away focusing back on Quinn.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure we got off without any problems," Quinn replied.

"Good, I leave the bridge to you then," Deserii said, standing and stretching and head off.

She went in search of an empty room, settling down to meditate on the Fore. Her last battle with Lord Rathari had been fierce. He had been young and placed in charge of the forces of Nar Shaddaa and she pondered a question, would she end up lie him; a broken, pathetic Sith warrior dependent on another Sith for survival.

No, she pushed any doubt out of her mind. She defeated him and forced him to flee, dependent on her. She paused in her thoughts wondering how many other 'agents' in Baras' network were in danger due to this padawan, were others doing the same things he was, eliminating the threats.

Her travels already caused her to meet up with some new allies, including Lord Rathari, who had pledged himself to her if she ever needed him. He was added to her own group, including Quinn and Vette. She also had met a bounty hunter, an imperial agent and the apprentice for Lord Zash in her travels to Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.

Perhaps they might be useful in the future.

After several hours of meditation she headed to the shower, and then she would head to her bedroom to get some sleep. Quickly showering she entered the bedroom seeing Vette still asleep, and a bit surprised when the young Twi'lek never woke up even when Deserii slide into the bed.

She waited only a few seconds before Vette snuggled up to her, something which caused Deserii to smile. However Vette seemed to wake up a bit to realize what she had done and attempted to move away.

"You don't have to," Deserii spoke quietly causing Vette to jump slightly and pulled her closer enjoying the feel of flesh on flesh. "Do not worry about it, you do it naturally in your sleep anyways."

"Stupid reflex," Vette finally said. "I hate it."

"Why, I like it," Deserii said feeling Vette tense at the statement. "Learn to enjoy it."

"I don't want people to think I'm just your body slave or something twisted like that," Vette finally said.

"You earn your keep by doing a lot more than keeping me company," Deserii said, her hand rubbing Vette's back. "You are one of the few I would trust to have my back in a fight."

"Thanks, I think," Vette said then was quite for a few seconds. "And that does make me feel better."

"Good," Deserii said, feeling Vette relax again before they both fell asleep needing it after the fighting they had done on Nar Shaddaa. Deserii joined her a few minutes later taking it slow despite a growing urge to just take the Twi'lek.

She woke up the next morning feeling Vette move in the bed. Turning over she activated a light catching Vette by surprise.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you up," Vette replied.

"No problem," Deserii replied, glancing over to see Vette in the middle of dressing, and no top on revealing a beautiful body. "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss a sight like this."

Predictable Vette blushed and quickly covered herself denying Deserii of the pleasurable sight and stood to dress herself. Taking off her top she turned to her armor and heard Vette gasp slightly before feeling smooth hands along her back and knew what the young Twi'lek had seen. The scars of long ago and forgotten tortures for disobeying Sith instructors at various academies.

"I didn't know," Vette said, her voice belaying her sorrow.

"They are reminders of mistakes I made," Deserii said, turning around and watching as Vette was suddenly presented with not her back, but her breasts, not very big, but still something she could use to charm men and certain women.

"The Sith are cruel," Vette said turning away.

"No, some people are cruel," Deserii said seeing Vette look back over at her with confusion. "Every group has their good and bad people, the Sith, Jedi, Empire, even the Republic. I would never do something to mar your skin, it's too lovely."

She took an opportunity to run her hands over Vette's bare shoulders watching as she swallowed before turning away from the hand to finish dressing. Deserii turned as well, putting on the undergarments for her armor. She would put the rest on upon arrival at Tattooine in less than two hours.

"Have Twovee make something for breakfast," Deserii said as Vette started out the door.

"Sure," Vette said, sounding like her normal cheerful self.

Deserii smiled at the closed door knowing things were looking up between the two of them.

End part 5


End file.
